


[光奥尔]当你的坚盾

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 教皇厅战后奥尔什方大难不死，和光之战士互相表白确立恋人关系。





	[光奥尔]当你的坚盾

**Author's Note:**

> 光的形象按照公式光写的。奥尔什方没死，HE。  
> 有一些关于伊修加德婚恋习俗的私设。

今天伊修加德是个晴天，温暖的阳光透过明净的窗户洒落，把躺椅上的精灵笼罩在明亮柔和的淡金色的光芒中。炉火轻轻摇曳着，暖意盎然。窗前瓷瓶中插着一束新剪下的花，有红有白有紫，中间几枝白色的大朵百合散发着沁人心脾的幽香。

光之战士微笑着凝视着自己的挚友，心里一片平安，空气中仿佛缓缓流淌着一曲宁静温柔的提琴曲。如果可能，他愿意时间永远停留在此时此刻。

伊修加德刚刚与龙族缔结和平，又面临着彻底颠覆性的政体变革，局面始终动荡不稳，但那是艾默里克，还有阿图瓦雷尔那些人需要操心的事。他们是心怀理想却又精明审慎的政治家，正在竭尽全力安抚着心中惶惶的不知前路命运的人们，引着这个背负着千载沉重历史的古老国度走向新生。而光之战士，这些日子则多了许多清闲。人各有所长，他只是个擅长动武打架打蛮神的冒险者，对政治既不感兴趣，也不了解。

因此，他一直留在福尔唐伯爵府，陪伴着刚刚清醒还不到十天的奥尔什方。或许是十二神听见了他绝望的疯狂的许愿，终于把几乎要魂归以太之海的人又送回人间。在教皇厅中身受重伤，几无生还之望的奥尔什方，在昏迷了几个月之后，终于睁开了眼睛，只是身体还异常虚弱，无法行动。 

奥尔什方今天精神稍好了一些，他说他在床上呆得累了，想换个姿势——那道前后贯穿的重伤，让他只能一直侧卧在床上。于是光之战士把精灵小心翼翼地抱到旁边的一张柔软的躺椅上，让他斜靠在椅中，把轻暖的毯子盖在他的身上。躺椅已经被改制过，骑士后腰伤处的位置恰好留出了空。

福尔唐家男女仆人一百多名，绝不缺照顾病人的人手。只不过光之战士想单独和奥尔什方在一起，更想亲自照顾他的挚友，尽管包括奥尔什方在内的所有人都劝他不必如此。但冒险者坚持，多照料奥尔什方一次，就能多报答他一分，他对此甘之如饴。于是仆人们都被吩咐，如非必要，不用总是守在这里。

“谢谢你，挚友。”奥尔什方仍是虚弱的声音中很是抱歉，“这几天……实在太辛苦你了。你对我这么好，我可受不了了。”

这位平日远远谈不上仔细的人族冒险者，这些天来，却以十二万分的温柔和耐心照料着他，喂他吃药进食，帮他换药，陪他聊天，给他读他想看的书，直到他累了昏沉睡去。奥尔什方心疼着友人的劳碌——那双原本清澈的蓝色的眼眸中，已经略带红色的血丝了，他为了照料自己，一定没休息好。精灵觉得十分歉疚，可是那家伙又偏偏不肯听劝。

“是我要谢你。”人族男人忽然神色郑重，眼睛里蓦地闪过掩饰不住的痛，“不，这样的字眼，实在太轻了。我的命，是你用命换的。我……”

“别提这个，”奥尔什方打断了友人的话，努力露出往日一样轻松的笑容，“我一点也不想要你的感激。要是真的谢我，就好好休息，别总守着我。我不想你因为我而这么累。”

光之战士叹了一口气，拨开精灵额前银蓝色的碎发，轻轻揉了揉对方因为疼痛而不自觉微蹙的眉心，深深凝视着那双如蓝宝石一样的眼睛。那双眼睛那么漂亮，即使因为病弱而黯淡无神，也依然温柔又真诚，几乎要让他整个人都融化在里面了。

手指触碰上精灵微温的肌肤，人族男人的心脏怦地一跳，忽然涌上莫名的冲动。有那么一瞬间，他想扑上去，把这个精灵按住，去舔舐他那漂亮的眼睛，去轻轻啃咬他那又尖又长的耳朵，去深深亲吻他那还没什么血色的嘴唇，去把这具消瘦的身躯紧紧搂抱住……他的呼吸一瞬间变得粗重，他的手指不自禁地抚过精灵干枯苍白的面颊，身体不自觉开始前倾……

可那不对，太不对了。他又猛然惊醒。你太龌龊了，你怎么能对你最敬重的友人，产生这样的阴暗邪念？

光之战士像是触电般地缩回了手，下意识地，重重地朝着自己的脑袋上砸了一拳。

“我的朋友，你……” 

“对不起。我刚才，想到了不该想的事情。”男人声音沉闷，垂下了头，“我先喝口水。”

奥尔什方一言不发。刚才友人那忽然变得粗重的呼吸，眼睛闪过的异样的贪婪的光芒，小麦色的脸颊上微微泛起的红潮，他靠近时身上的那野性阳刚的气息……这一切都让他感到惊慌不知所措。他下意识地转过了眼睛，躲开了友人的视线。

光之战士拿起他自己的杯子，大口地灌了几口凉水，试图平息心中躁动的火焰。不，他得暂时离那家伙远一点，于是他走到窗前，盯着皇都外那起伏的阿巴拉提亚山岭，强迫自己清空脑子中不该有的杂念，自责又惭愧。

他已非第一次产生欲望了。那几次，奥尔什方都在沉睡中。当他凝视着精灵的安静的睡颜，凝视那银蓝色又长又密的长睫，凝视着那柔软的双唇时，他总是会闪过一些尴尬且可耻的想法。只是，他足够理智，从未曾做过任何不该有的举动。

因为那个人是奥尔什方，是为了他已经死过一次的骑士，是绝对不可冒犯不可亵渎的存在，谁都不能，他自己当然也不能。他深深爱着这位骑士，爱到骨子里，想把世界上最好的东西都给他，哪怕连自己的命都可以，恨不得与他血肉灵魂都融为一体。因此，他也深深尊重他，甚至连产生一星半点的邪念，都觉得是罪恶。

冒险者想，或许，他应该对奥尔什方说，他爱他。如果他们能确立恋人的关系，他们就可以名正言顺地肢体相接。不过，那得等这家伙的身体再好一些，现在的他可经不起折腾……

光之战士张了张嘴，冲动地想，他不如问出口吧，就趁现在，问奥尔什方愿不愿意和他成为伴侣。他身子陡然火热，手心微微出汗。悄悄地看了一眼友人，那家伙似乎在在沉思，眉头又在微微皱起，似乎被什么困扰着。

男人感到异常懊恼沮丧，刚才的冲动忽然蔫了。或许自己的情不自禁的举动，令骑士生气了。他一定已经把一切都搞砸了。

奥尔什方呆望着天花板上垂下来的精致水晶吊灯，默然出神。他今年二十八岁，是血气方刚的成熟青年，绝非懵懂无知不明情爱为何物的少年人。友人异样的举止，聪明如他，立刻猜到了：他对自己有了情欲。

以他对友人的深知，精灵懂得，那绝非简单的生理冲动，而是他的友人灵魂深处对他的渴求。

可是，他们……他能吗？他们之间的感情，到底是什么？这个人族男人，是他的挚友，是他极力想去帮助保护的人，绝不惜自身安危和性命。可他们之间，是纯粹的友情，还是比友情更复杂许多的东西？ 

许多年来，对于自己的感情乃至婚姻，这位福尔唐家的骑士，一直固执地以各种理由回避思考、拒绝思考。可是……

骑士的心感到些微烦乱。他垂下眼，或许他需要一些时间，或许他需要再恢复一些精力……

两个人一时都没有说话，卧室里寂静一片，唯有墙上一只样式古典的挂钟在发出轻轻的滴答声。直到卧室房门被推开，一道轻快的声音打破了二人之间微妙的尴尬。

“奥尔什方，你最近桃花运可真不错啊。”

这有些惫懒没正形的腔调，只属于娇生惯养的埃马内兰少爷。黑发的年轻精灵说着，笑嘻嘻地探进了脑袋，跟光之战士招手打了个招呼。

“什么？”奥尔什方感到诧异。

“父亲今天接待了两拨客人，”埃马内兰在沙发上坐下，随即开始讲述他的见闻，“一位是罗德索里尔子爵一家，一位是弗德里特男爵一家。哈，我险些忘记了，前天的时候艾斯克男爵也来过。来意都差不多，慰问父亲的退休，以及向继承爵位的阿图瓦雷尔道贺。重点是，他们家，都有年龄二十多岁的妹妹或者女儿。”

“他们想要和福尔唐家联姻？”

“而且，他们都在考虑你，”埃马内兰笑眯眯的，“他们虽然有爵位，却没什么实权，大概不敢高攀位高权重的阿图瓦雷尔，多半也嫌弃我不够有出息。但大家都知道你的英名。”

埃马内兰自称没出息，却丝毫没见沮丧的意思，奥尔什方一笑，倒是真心羡慕这个小弟的无心无事的快乐天性。

自千年前那位弗拉维安·德·福尔唐以降，福尔唐家便是伊修加德首屈一指的名门世家，从未少过要巴结讨好的人。而现在，这个数月来在推动变革中居功甚伟的家族，更是一时之间风光无限。在剧烈变动带来的惶恐和迷茫中，其他贵族本能地来寻觅可以遮风挡雨的大树。

“所以，连妹妹和女儿的终身幸福都拿来交换？”银蓝色头发的精灵干脆地挑起眉毛，十分不以为然，“医师委婉暗示过……我受伤太重，以后的日子恐怕不会好过。”

现在，他一呼一吸间，都能感到胸腹间伤口撕裂式的痛楚，伤势也总是反复恶化。这都不算什么，令他真正感到烦恼的是，脊椎的重创，令他腰部以下至今都没有知觉，如果以后……奥尔什方心中一沉，继续轻声说：“说不定，我还会是个……废人。跟我这种人结婚，值得吗？”

光之战士一直坐在奥尔什方身边，听他们兄弟谈论，听奥尔什方说到这里，紧紧地把他的手握住：“一定不会的，哈罗妮会保佑你。”

“别担心我，挚友。”奥尔什方示意友人不必紧张，“我只是说说而已……出于利益的婚姻，虽然是伊修加德贵族的常态，我却不能不感到厌倦。”他有些忧虑地转头问埃马内兰：“那……父亲的意思是？”

“父亲当然不会就这么把你卖了。他说，完全取决于你的意愿，他尊重支持你一切决定。”

“……那么，我都拒绝。”重伤后元气不足，精灵的声音很低，却十分坚决，“我并不认识这几位小姐。” 

“喂，可别拒人于千里之外啊。”埃马内兰很是遗憾，认为奥尔什方简直在浪费大好机会，那些小姐们可都没看上自己呢——不过他自己也只在乎邻家的拉妮艾特，别人无所谓，“以后家里举办一次舞会，你和她们跳个舞，就认识了，而且还可以邀请其他家族的小姐呢。那几位小姐，各有各的漂亮迷人。说实话，我觉得她们其实真心倾慕你，并不简单是为了利益。选一个你爱的，也爱你的姑娘，不好吗？”

奥尔什方轻轻摇了摇头。话说得多了，他感到有些疲惫，于是闭上了眼睛，靠在躺椅上休息。埃马内兰乖觉地闭上了嘴，无聊地捡起沙发上的一本书随手翻着。

光之战士握着友人的手。埃马内兰方才的话，令厚重的阴云渐渐地笼罩在他心头，胸口闷闷的。就在片刻前，他还想告诉奥尔什方，他爱他的。可是，这样的话，再也不能出口了。

他几乎忘记了，他的挚友也是名门世家的子弟，虽然出身尴尬，可他仍是有封爵的骑士。那么，他将来，一定会像伊修加德所有的贵族那样，娶一位符合家族利益的、门当户对的贵族美丽淑女。而他自己，一位男性冒险者，即使为伊修加德做出过重大贡献而备受尊重，也绝不可能是这位骑士的理想伴侣。保守封闭的伊修加德，同性婚姻本就稀少，更遑论注重延续血脉维系家族的贵族们。事实上，哪怕是整个艾欧泽亚，同性伴侣人数也远远少于异性。

他黯然垂下了头，一声轻轻的叹息无意识地飘出。不，他还在奢望什么呢？他已经亏欠了奥尔什方太多太多，无论如何，他都不该再对他产生任何占有的欲望。奥尔什方是在漆黑寒夜中为他点亮灯火的光，只要这位骑士能够幸福，他就该感到高兴的。

奥尔什方似乎真的累了，慢慢地陷入了梦中，呼吸很轻很轻。阳光洒在他的脸上，把他消瘦憔悴的模样映得愈发清晰。光之战士心中一痛，这个家伙，这些日子饱受病痛折磨，一定很难受。

那全是因为他。

在一片安静中，男人忆起他们初识的日子。那时他常常路过库尔札斯中央高地，每有闲暇，就冒着风雪寒气冲进巨龙首营地，找这位骑士聊天说话。奥尔什方则每次都拉他坐到壁炉边，给他倒上一杯热饮，关切询问一身血污的他是否受了伤——雪原上有些地方的魔物，实在又多又难缠，他冒失莽撞去迎战，有时会狼狈万分。然后骑士就会带着些许怪责的口吻，叮嘱他务必要小心不要孤身犯险，一边又仔细认真地，为自己清理包扎伤口。

那时他常常想，世界上为何会有这样真诚又温柔的人，像太阳一般明亮一般暖。他感激这位骑士的善意，不自禁地去信任依赖他。只是他却不曾问过，这位出入战阵身先士卒的骑士，是否也会累也会受伤。直到那天，奥尔什方那被鲜血染红了的锁子甲被卸下，他才知道，除了那个为他而留下的巨大骇人的血洞外，那副躯体，早已遍布疤痕。

或许，奥尔什方早习惯于以身作盾，去履行他身为一个骑士的职责。

他不知道奥尔什方那坚甲覆盖下的是怎样的身躯，更不知道那总是开朗乐观的笑容后面是怎样的心情，是否有过愁绪与悲伤。

奥尔什方称他为挚友，可他却不曾真正了解过那位骑士。奥尔什方对他关怀备至，他却惊觉自己过多地贪恋于那位骑士的温柔，而甚少去关心他。忙于奔波冒险的人，几乎不为那位骑士驻足停留。

直到只差一线，就彻底永远失去。

光之战士心中激荡，眼睛蓦然湿润了，心脏仿佛被攥得皱巴巴的。他急忙闭上眼，希望自己的狼狈模样千万不能被埃马内兰看到。停了一会儿，他慢慢地伸手，轻轻抚摸着精灵顺滑的头发，心中涨满了深切的爱。

他自责过，悔恨过，但幸好奥尔什方还活着，他还有机会去好好对待他，慢慢补起他曾为他做过的一切。

是的，只要他幸福，我就会跟他一样高兴。他跟谁在一起，都无所谓。他十分确信地想。不管怎样，他们永远会都是最好的朋友，那就够了。 

奥尔什方嘴唇动了动，隐约在念着友人的名字。光之战士低唤着：“奥尔什方？”

浅眠中的精灵似乎听到了什么，长睫毛跳了跳，睁开了眼睛，手指用力动了动，回握友人那宽大坚实的手掌。只过了片刻，他舒展眉头露出微笑，像是下定了决心。

“埃马内兰，感谢你刚才的话。我一直逃避着，现在看来，再不决定，你们大概就真的把我安排给别人了。”

埃马内兰好奇地凑了过来：“那你决定，要和那几位小姐约会？还是你早有心上人了？”

光之战士想，是的，奥尔什方要做出决定了，他的心也可以落到实处了，他会欣慰地看到，自己最珍视的友人有个幸福美满的婚姻。于是，他微笑着说：“我想，你确实该去找一个爱你的，你也爱的姑娘，去步入婚姻的殿堂了。”

奥尔什方摇了摇头：“挚友，你愿意听我慢慢说吗？”

“当然。”

“本来，我是拒绝恋爱的。”奥尔什方说。

奥尔什方从不曾跟谁说起过自己这段心事，但面前的这位棕色头发的人族男人，是他一生的挚友，他信任他，不由自主地，就想把心里的话尽情吐露。他的声音很轻，也有点慢，但很清晰。

“正如埃马内兰说的那样，伊修加德的贵族的婚姻，都只是政治和利益的联合。运气好的，或许还可以在几个门当户对的人选之中挑个投缘的。运气不好的，一辈子都被不喜欢的婚姻束缚桎梏。可是，大家千年来都是如此。我早知道，我也会是这样的命运，所以，即使恋爱也没用。更何况……”

他轻轻地吸了一口气，垂下眼帘，声音平静：“我是个私生子，是父母没能约束私情的产物。我始终深深敬爱他们，从未因此有一丝一毫的怨怼。可是，我太害怕重蹈他们的覆辙，万一错用感情，终究会害人害己。”

光之战士心里一酸，按住了骑士的肩膀，搜肠刮肚地想说些什么安慰他，却不知道如何开口。埃马内兰抓了抓脑袋，拍了拍异母哥哥的手背。

“你们别这样，那只是我过去的想法而已。”奥尔什方微笑着，“所以，在以前，我一直不允许自己对任何人产生爱情，对此极其固执。我只需要等待那份被安排的婚姻降临，然后循规蹈矩地，完成我被期待的责任，做个好丈夫，努力尊重爱护我的妻子，就够了。”

“过去的想法？那么，你现在想法变了？”他的兄弟好奇追问。

“其实在你进来之前，我都想逃避这个问题。”骑士说，苍白的脸颊上浮现了浅浅的血色，“然而，当你说，我会和某位小姐结婚时，我竟然发现，自己是那么抗拒，那么不愿接受。原来，在我自己都不知道的时候，我早已经控制不住，深深爱上一个人了，怎么也抛不开放不下，我想去分担他的烦恼，保护他不让他受伤。这已经不再是理智所能束缚的了。我也知道，他爱我，所以我绝不能撇下他去和别人结婚。这一次……”

他闭上眼睛，又再睁开，声音坚决而笃定：“这一次，我想听从自己的心意，任性一回。”

自他十七岁获得骑士头衔起，这十一年来，奥尔什方一直忠诚地侍奉他的父亲，尽职地保护伊修加德的民众，尽心关怀他的每一位下属，倾力帮助他的朋友，从始至终都恪守骑士的精神，从未有丝毫逾矩。可是……轮到自己的感情，骑士终于决定，就任性放纵这一次吧，他不想留下遗憾。

无法再通过婚姻为家族带来利益，或许还会遭受保守者的指指点点，但他不后悔。

奥尔什方眨了眨眼睛，微笑着，望向光之战士。人族冒险者心脏剧烈地跳动，那样的眼神，那双蓝宝石一般的眼睛正流露着喜悦渴慕的光彩，他完全地彻底地懂了。

于是他听见了银蓝色头发的精灵那虽然还虚弱，却十分清澈温柔的声音，“我深爱的人，不是哪位小姐。而是你，我的挚友。”

光之战士笑了，那是他从心底最深处涌上来的笑，他从未这么快乐过。那是两颗心交融在一起，完全共鸣同奏的极度喜乐，“我也一直深爱着你，奥尔什方，我早就想说这句话了。”

人族男人定定地看着奥尔什方，忽然扳住友人的双肩，吸了一口长气，慢慢地凑过去，在他的嘴唇上深深长吻，精灵族骑士热情地回应了他。火热的唇交缠半天，他们才分开，四目交投，深深凝视着。

“这真的……太棒了……”骑士喘着气，低声说。

埃马内兰已经完全震惊了，目瞪口呆地看着面前两人竟然公然亲吻，旁若无人。终于，他抓了抓头发，讷讷地开口：“你们……可以吗？搭档，我知道你人很好，你俩也挺配的。可是、可是两个男人也可以吗？”

“在伊修加德，这么做是很离经叛道。”奥尔什方倒是十分坦然，“但我无法违背自己的心了。总之，我不能和哪位女士去约会，因为我心里只有我的挚友。或许，两个男性，还不一定能够结婚，毕竟没听说伊修加德哪个贵族这么做过，但只私下保持关系，总没问题。”

“当然。”冒险者干脆地点头，笑着握紧了奥尔什方的手，“我完全不在乎什么形式。”只要灵魂相依相守，就比什么都满足了。两个向来不拘小节的男人，根本不介意形式，也不会被世俗的仪式拘囿。

“不过，埃德蒙大人会同意吗？”他有一点迟疑。

“我会去跟父亲说，无论如何，都会恳求他同意，让我和挚友在一起。我相信，他那么开明睿智，即使一时不能接受，也会慢慢理解的。”奥尔什方认真说。

埃马内兰撇了撇嘴：“父亲什么时候拒绝过你？更何况，现在你大难不死，他更是对你纵容到家了，就是再不可思议十倍的要求，他都会答应吧。行吧，我先走了，那就祝福你俩啦。”他嬉皮笑脸地拍了一下光之战士的肩膀，带着一脸发现大新闻的兴奋，脚步轻快地出了门。

奥尔什方松了一口气，他已经强撑着，说了太多的话，兼之刚才心神极度兴奋激动，让松懈下来的他，几乎有种脱力感。他又再次疲倦地歪在躺椅上。

“你太累了，回到床上睡一会儿吧。”人族男人劝着。

“你放心……我很快就好起来了，绝不会成为你的累赘……亲爱的挚友，我依然会是守护你的坚盾，”奥尔什方望了一眼自己房间墙壁上挂着的作为装饰的鸢盾，下巴微扬，“向盾牌上的独角兽起誓……”

冒险者皱眉摇头，用手按住了骑士的嘴，“不。以前，是你在保护我。而现在，该轮到我来保护你了，再也不让你受到伤害。”他露出微笑，目光炯炯地凝视着他的挚爱，“以后，我会是你的坚盾。”

【END】

有自我心情重度投射。  
以前和基友说，我想给奥尔什方织毛衣，也不知道这算织成功了没。  
过去总是织不成，发现原因在于奥尔这人太会给别人织毛衣了，我不甘心。我只想有人能好好对待他啊……


End file.
